1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting an optical fiber cable and a photoelectric device or for connecting optical fiber cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When, for example, a photoelectric device and an optical fiber cable are connected, it is a general practice that a module side connector is mounted on the photoelectric device and a cable side connector is mounted on the optical fiber cable. The photoelectric device and the optical fiber cable are connected by coupling these connectors.
In this case, there are two types of locking mechanisms for locking the coupled state of the connectors: friction lock type and full lock type.
The friction lock type is such that a projection is, for example, formed on the outer surface of the cable side connector. When the cable side connector is fitted and coupled with the module side connector, this projection presses the module side connector and the coupled state of these connectors is readily secured with a frictional force.
On the other hand, the full lock type is such that the cable side connector is provided, for example, with a locking claw and the module side connector is formed with an engaging portion engageable with the locking claw. The coupled state of the connectors is strongly secured by engagement of the locking claw with the engaging portion.
As shown in FIGS. 12(a) and 12(b), a cable side connector 50 of full lock type normally includes a housing 51 formed unitarily with a ferrule 51a for positioning an optical fiber cable A and a fixing member 52 which is fitted to the housing 51 to secure the optical fiber cable A inserted into the ferrule 51a. In general, locking arms 53 are mounted on the housing 51.
There are prepared two types of housings 51: a full lock type housing with the locking arms and a friction lock type connector housing without the locking arms. The fixing member 52 which is fitted in the housing 51 is made commonly usable for connectors of both full lock type and friction lock type. Thus, the connector 50 can be used as of both types.
If the housing 51 unitarily-formed with the ferrule 51a takes separate forms depending upon whether the connector 50 is of full lock type or of friction lock type, different molds are naturally used to fabricate the different housings 51. Accordingly, the common parts of the connector housings of both types cannot be formed perfectly identically. On the other hand, if there is a variation in the shape of the ferrule 51a which is particularly required to have accuracy, this leads to displacement of an optical axis when the cable side connector is coupled with the module side connector as a mating connector, resulting in a variation in optical coupling.
In view of the above problem, it is an object of the invention to provide a connector for connecting an optical fiber cable which is partially usable as of both full lock type and friction type and does not cause a variation in optical coupling in either case.